


Zombie Queen Bee

by Lightan117



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For eighteen years of my life I've been held prisoner by people who believed me to be a cure. I am no cure; not to anything. I'm a queen and I have only one rule. Don't Fuck With The Queen. Or those close to me. So, if you want a war, go a head and try. I bet you my army is bigger than yours. Daryl/OC (Romance/mostly swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Queen Bee

Four white walls.

I've lived within four white blank walls ever since I was little, sick, frail girl. It started when I was seven, on my birthday actually when I started to cough blood. My parents thought it was a sickness...the doctors thought it was something else. I didn't understand what was happening to me; it felt so horrible when my body went into spasms. I was taken out of school because I was in so much pain. It began to worry my parents to no end. In all of my parents' power, they couldn't do anything to help me except look for their own answers.

They're scientists. It's their job to find and identify strange diseases then to cure them. Yet this is the one thing their team could not identify. It angered them because as parents they are supposed to protect their children and yet they couldn't figure out what was making me so sick.

Since the doctors couldn't do anything for me they moved me to their work place at the Center of Disease Control in Atlanta, Georgia. I've been in this state since I was born...and for a while I thought I would never get out to see the world, past my new white walls that block everything from the outside. I thought I was going to die within the four white walls...

But fate had other things in store for me than death. For some things...even death may keep its distance.

Five years later within my four white walls I started to get better. My parents were stunned when my breathing returned to normal and I was no longer coughing up blood. It looked like I was getting better but my parents didn't want to take any chances so they checked my blood again...

I went from a type A + blood to an AB – blood type, a rare blood type.

My parents couldn't understand how my blood changed, how...why I was getting better now that my blood changed. It stumped them but still they continued to search for an answer. And while they did I was now allowed to leave my four white walls to wander around the CDC but I only could go on the floors where the cafeteria/rec-room was and where all the computers were set up in the command center as I liked to call it. The people working are nice to me and they don't seem to mind me asking questions about their work but if it wasn't for Marcus, I would be all alone here.

Marcus is my only friend...and my parents' assistant/tutor. They have him the job to look after me since I'm getting better. He's to make sure that I don't get in trouble and to keep me from being lonely (aka – be a substitute parent while mine works). Marcus really isn't bad it's just...I wish I could go back to school. To my friends that I had but I guess I can never go back to school until my parents find whatever their looking for. Until then I'm home schooled.

"Why do I have to learn this stuff?" I asked Marcus when he started to teach me geometry.

"Because it expands the mind and it makes you smarter." He said in voice of Albert Einstein that I laugh at.

"But this is so boring!" I said, and rested my head on my arms, sighing.

"Sorry, kido no can do. Parents orders." Marcus said with a smile. I groaned and picked up my pencil.

"I know the answer. I still don't know why I have to do this." I said and finished the problem with ease. Marcus looked at me then at the finished problem before writing something down. Every time Marcus gives me a problem to solve or I eat something that causes a reaction he writes things down on his notepad. He doesn't think I see but I know he's doing the same thing my parents are doing but...something he thinks his 'faith' will give him a clue to makes me question. Just because I'm twelve, doesn't mean I'm stupid.

~oOo~

Another year...

"Brain activity seemed to have increased. Blood type is still AB- with no notice of change." Marcus said, writing down notes on his pad. I peaked from behind the corner and watched as he and my parents spoke. "Based on what we have so far, since Hope's recovery started her blood type has changed, her brain activity has increased, muscle tissue in the beginning had started to degenerate then start to re-grow but stronger more durable." Marcus said, pointing to pictures of my arms and legs. "Bone structure, eye sight, reflexes, and flexibility still seem normal. Her intelligence, however, has increased dramatically. She is able to read science or medical books with ease and retain what she learned. The readings I took...they're off the chart but I'll keep watching in case anything should come up."

"Make sure you do. I want to know any changes even the smallest of them." My mom said and turned to walk out the door. I quickly turned around and ran back down the hall towards the stairs then quickly skipping steps towards the cafeteria. I pushed open the doors and launched myself into the line for lunch. When I felt someone behind me I turned and saw Marcus standing behind me with a smile.

"Hi Marcus." I said and grabbed a tray.

"Hey Hope, how are you today?" He asked with smile and took a tray as well.

"I'm good. How was the meeting with my mom and dad?" I asked him and pointed to the things I wanted on my tray.

"Everything is looking good. We still want to be sure everything is going to be ok so we're going to be taking a few more tests later today." He said.

"Great." I muttered and headed for a table. Once I sat down I began eating I noticed that Marcus was watching me. "What?"

"Nothing." He said and went back to eating. This isn't the only time I've seen Marcus watch me and the other times creep me out. He gets this look in his eye and it just makes my skin crawl. "Later today do you want to play a game?"

"Not one of those really boring board games you make me play, right?" I asked him, playing around with me food before taking a bite out of the Mac-an-cheese that usually taste like chalk but this time it didn't taste so bad.

"Sort of but this game is going to be different." He smiled and it seemed like a really creepy smile. Marcus is my friend, my only friend so I should trust him.

Right?

~oOo~

Dear Diary: July 20th, 2005

It's been another five years and I'm 18 years old now. My hair has grown longer, a bit whiter than blonde, and my eyes have sort of turned into a gold color. My parents still can't explain why this is happening to be and there are times where I'm scared they'll find the answer. Marcus has acted more strange lately. He spends more time in the labs, listening more about what the tests say. I feel more alone than ever.

I still cannot escape these white walls I'm surrounded by.

I've read every book, watched every movie, played every board game, and done every lesson from grades 1 to 12 in my studies. I've only been on the internet a few times but there's really nothing that interests me since I've been sick for so long.

I don't even remember any of my friends faces from grammar school.

I had a chat with my parents earlier. I asked them if I could go outside for a bit but they said they didn't want to take any chances until they know what's really wrong with me. Five years and they still don't know what's wrong with me. The workout room I use here isn't the same as running outside and climbing a tree.

I remember trees. The way the bark scratched my skin and the way my muscles strained as I got higher and higher towards the top. I miss the fresh air and riding my bike around our neighborhood with the rest of the kind on down the street.

Everything seems simple then.

I closed the book and placed it under my mattress. I looked around my room and still found the four white walls even though they're covered in both old and new drawings. I got off my bed and approached my dresser with a mirror attached to it. As I looked in the mirror a saw an 18-year-old with waist long very light blonde hair and eyes a near gold color, her skin pale and unmarked from the lack of sun. Everything about her seems like a doll, fake and unreal but she's living and breathing. I sighed and picked up the brush, running through my hair before braiding it in a single braid. I threw off my long-sleeved white nightgown I wore almost all the time and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray long-sleeved shirt to hide all the needle marks on my arm where.

I get sick of looking at them. I don't the needles anymore.

~oOo~

Dear Diary: June 5th, 2012

Eighteen years I still haven't left this place! I know it's no longer about me anymore since these government people came to the CDC, asking if the recent string of murders and accidents could be a chemical response or something else entirely. They're working twice as hard but now it just seems that I'm tied to this as well.

Marcus is carrying a bible now. Everywhere he goes he carries that black leather-bound book in his hands, giving me this look makes my skin crawl now. I'm twenty-five years old and I know that look. One of the younger scientists gave a similar look to a female researcher, before they wound up in one of the storage closest. The girls a screamer and it was so funny when I politely knocked on the door, asking him to please quiet her down before someone notices. I never laughed so hard in my life!

Still, this place seems livelier than normal with the stationing of guards outside and everybody working overtime. The new comers as I call them look at me funny but they're the new comers, not me. I've lived here since I was seven years old and they just got here. I should be the one who looks at them funny.

It's strange. Now that I think about it this place doesn't seem so bad. What's happening outside can't hurt me in here so I'm safe. I've gotten so used to these wall...they're almost like my friends now that I think about it.

Hopefully, everything will go back to normal soon.

I didn't get much sleep after I put my diary away. Marcus barged in, saying I needed to get my things together in the bag he placed in my arms while he stood watch over the door. Sluggishly I packed what clothes I had, my diary, my stuffed dog Mr. Kibbles, my hairbrush, and all my clips and hair ties. "All set?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He took my bag and told me to follow him. I slipped on my slippers and sweater then followed him down the hall, past most of the rooms, up a few steps and into the main hallway.

"Marcus, what are we doing? My mom and dad won't allow me outside." I told him as he punched in to code to unlock the doors. When the doors unlocked and he opened the door a breeze flew past him, aiming itself at me. It's been forever since I've felt the wind, have felt it in my hair and to see a tree and the dirt and to see random people walking down the street.

My feet seemed to move on their own.

I was outside before I even knew what I was even doing. Outside the military was everywhere and it was quiet except for a few noises. Marcus took my hand and led me away from the front doors. He showed the gate guard his ID card before tugging me towards a black SUV. He opened the backseat door for me and told me to get in.

I did without question for I was still stunned I was outside.

Marcus went to the trunk, tossing my bag inside before opening the other door, sliding in next to me, telling the driver to take off. The driver nodded and took off. Something sharp pricked my skin and I looked down to see that Marcus had stuck a needle in my arm. "Sorry Sweetheart, this is for you to relax and not ask questions until we're at the Refugee Center. Sleep tight." I felt my body go numb and everything becoming blurry.

Then everything went dark...


End file.
